Untitled for now
by ZackFairsGirl
Summary: This is about my OC, Sierra, and Genesis. It is set before and while Genesis leaves. I hope my OC doesn't come as a mary-sue. I tried to stay away from that. I will update as well.


I walked down the grey hallway of the soldier floor to the briefing room. Lazard called me down there to give me a mission. He didn't tell me anything just to wait until I got there. I got to the blue glass covered door and waited for it open automatically. I walked in and saw Lazard and Genesis in there. I coughed and they looked over at me. "You are finally here. I guess Hojo was done with you, finally." Genesis looked at me and smiled. "Ha ha, he happens to be my dad, Genesis. I have to listen to him. Even if I may not like it." I said looking in front of me sadly. Lazard coughed nervously and said "Well, ahem, about your mission Genesis. You and Sierra will be sent to the forest around Wutai. There have been rumors of a couple of Elite Wutai troops stationed there waiting to attack the troops that we have out there. I want you to take care of those troops as quickly as you can. I will send a small platoon of seconds with you. You guys will leave at 6:00. That gives you seven hours to prepare. Meet up at the northern helipad when you are ready to go. The platoon has already left. That is all." Genesis looked at each other and nodded. I was the first to walk out of the office and I went to the elevator.

"Hold on, Sierra." I stopped and turned around to see Genesis walking casually to me. "I want to talk to you for a minute." "Alright, follow me to my apartment and we can talk. I need to take care of my dog before we leave." He cocked his head to the side and said questioningly, "You have a dog. I thought they wouldn't allow pets here in Shinra?" I sighed and said, "I moved out of Shinra. I can't stand these walls for more than I need to. Come on." I entered the elevator when the door opened and Genesis followed me inside.

* * *

><p>My apartment is located in Sector 7. It is above a small bookstore where I help out sometimes. My apartment was a simple, but spacious. It only had one bedroom and a closet, an office, a full bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. We entered my apartment and my dog came running up to me. It was a pure white German Shepard with one ocean blue eye and one white eye. I had found him wandering in the slums one day. He sat down in front of me on the black wooded floor. "Hey Odin, how are you boy?" I said as I bent down to pet his soft fur on his head. Odin barked happily in response and went over to his bed by the entrance to the kitchen. "Sit down on the couch I will be right back. Make yourself comfortable." Genesis sat down on the suede couch as I went into my room.<p>

I put my twin swords and gun on my bed as I went back into the living room to find Genesis playing with Odin. "He is a good dog. Did you train him yourself?" "Yes, I did," I said as I went over to the couch and sat beside Genesis. Odin left Genesis and sat down beside me immediately as I sat down. "Well I feel loved now..." Genesis pouted as Odin laid his head on my leg. I laughed and said, "He tends to use other people just for attention until I come to him. Then he leaves them for me." "Anyway...I wanted to talk to you about something...," he said looking at me seriously.

I looked at him and asked him what. "Do you like how you are treated in Shinra? I mean overall." I opened my mouth and then closed it remembering all times with Hojo and Shinra. "I don't really like it, but I deal with it. Being the only woman in the soldier program, has been hell. And with being Hojo's daughter slash experiment, leads me into some situations I don't really enjoy." Genesis put a hand on my shoulder and said, "When we go to Wutai, we should just disappear. You and I need to leave Shinra forever. Both of us have been used as puppets for too long. We were both created to fight." "I guess you found out about your origins, Genesis," I said removing his hand from my shoulder and placing it on my leg. He nodded and grabbed my hands with both of his. "I love you too much to see you always hurting." I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I nervously chuckled. "Will you think about it, please? I have to go get ready." He kissed me on the lips and got up. "I will come pick you up in around 5:30. See you then." With that he walked out of my apartment leaving me with an extremely dark blush on my cheeks. I looked down at Odin and said, "He kissed me boy...my first kiss...was from him." He barked happily and jumped up on me. I bended down and petted him like crazy.

After Genesis left my apartment Sephiroth came by and we talked for a little while. I never told him about Genesis' plan to run away. Knowing full well what would happen. Genesis would get punished severely and locked away for a while to where no one would be able to see him. When Sephiroth left with Odin, I asked him to watch Odin while I was gone; I saw that I only had an hour and a half to get to the chopper. I quickly got my weapons in order and left my apartment.


End file.
